Crystallized Darkness
by SilentXFreak
Summary: Unaware that they were related to each other, she was born with a destructive destiny as well. The Titans think she's just confused about who she is and her power, but she knows exactly who she is and what she was born for. She continually loses her mind as the day draws near. Can the Titans show her that goodness can come from her power.. and herself? MAYBE RobinXOC or BeastboyXOC
1. Suspicion

**Hello , everyone ! I just want you to know that this is my first time writing a fanfic on something other than Japanese mangas/animes . I've always liked Teen Titans and just recently found out they were no longer aired since the New Year started . And recently , I've just come up with a small idea for a story and couldn't wait to post it up (even though it may not be that great …) So , I hope you'll be able to like this story in some sort of shape or form . **I was planning on a romantic interest , but I haven't decided whether it should be a Robin fic or Beastboy fic . Tell me what interests you more .** **

**There is a bit of heads up I will let you know . I KNOW NOTHING OF THE COMICS . So if you're hoping some comic information will be on here , than I'm sorry . The only information I will use is from the Cartoon Network version . And one more heads up . THIS STARTS AFTER TERRA SACRIFICED HERSELF , but SLADE DID NOT DIE . I DON'T own Teen Titans . (Sorry for the long intro …)**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 1 – Suspicion

"What a joyous afternoon , my dear friends !" Starfire shouted with a big smile as she spread her arms out into the open and walked forward . Her friends watched as she twirled around in glee and faced them with her hands held together , stars clearly shown in her eyes . "How would you like to start the 'hanging out' ? Should we begin with eating delightful food ?" Robin walked forward with a smile and faced his teammates .

"That's not a bad idea . Pizza anyone ?" He questioned as he stuck his hand up holding his signature smile . Cyborg and Beastboy eagerly rose their hands up and in the back you could hear Starfire giggle to herself . While Cyborg and Beastboy argued on the pizza toppings , Robin faced Raven . "What about you , Raven ? You okay with having pizza again ?"

Robin watched patiently as she just simply looked up from her book with a straight face . "Whatever ." Slowly , she retreated back to her book without another word and Robin sweat dropped . Just when Robin swiftly turned back around to face everyone else , he heavily bumped into someone and stumbled backwards .

"Sor-"

"Watch where you're going , brat !" A rough boy voice sounded harshly as he , too , stumbled back . Robin stared at the rude boy intently , while Raven looked up from her book and everyone else stopped what they were doing . When they clearly saw who it was , they saw a male – probably a year or two older than them – holding onto a young short girl who seemed to be about the same age as they were . They all gazed towards the two carefully and observed them .

Both the male and female had regular black capes which they wore the hood over their head . However , when they glanced towards the young girl , she was desperately holding the cape around her neck as it appeared she was trying to hide her face even more . And when they stumbled back , the girl had slightly winced and placed her other hand on to the side of her body . "Are you okay ?" The older boy questioned in a different tone from earlier . Slowly , the girl nodded her head as she tried to gain composure .

Feeling the need to ask a question , Robin took one step forward and brought a hand out . "Is she okay ?" He paused a bit and waited for a reply . Waiting almost impatiently , they watched as the young girl and the older boy glanced towards each other and slightly nod their heads . Robin cocked his eyebrow and tried again . "Do you guys need hel-"

"No . Now move away ." The male demanded as he pushed Robin and Cyborg out the way and continued walking .

"Well , okay man ." Cyborg mumbled to himself when he was pushed away by the rude stranger . Robin and his team could only watch them walk away as the boy would glance over his shoulder at them with a glare . Robin's face held confusion as he rubbed the back of his neck . "What was up with them ?" Cyborg questioned as he turned around with his hands up in front of him to look at Robin .

"They seemed a bit suspicious to me ." Beastboy commented as he sweat dropped and scratched his head a bit . Robin sighed as he turned around and hung his head .

"Well , whatever . As long as they aren't a threat to the city , than they have nothing to do with me ." He stated as he stretched a bit and smiled . "Let's eat now ."

All of a sudden , the ground under their feet began shaking violently and they controlled to keep balance . It lasted about five seconds before it stopped . Cautiously , the super heroes glanced towards each other and shrugged , until a few rumbles began vibrating the ground . Suddenly , people began running away from the area the two suspicious people had walked towards , and just on cue , Cyborg looked at his arm . "It's Plasmus ."

For a second , everyone stiffened or froze in place , but continued onto the area Plasmus was ."What could Plasmus be doing here ? Do you think they have summoned him , or perhaps Slade requested for him again ?" Starfire questioned as she and Raven , who shrugged , flew over their friends who were running . Robin shook his head .

"I don't know , but right now , we need to get there as soon as possible ." He stated as they all nodded their heads and began running faster . As they continued running , they watched as more and more people left the area .

Only thoughts of Slade , Plasmus , and those two strangers filled their head at the moment . After the incident with Terra , Slade has done nothing out of the ordinary and Plasmus was out of the picture as well . The Titans recently encountered those two strange strangers and felt suspicious about them . If somehow they were all connected , then it wouldn't be a pretty picture in the city anymore .

As they rapidly came closer to the area , they saw the mutated Plasmus yelling out and throwing his gelatinous blob from his body and spitting acid from his mouth all over his surroundings . When he was fully in view , each Teen Titan skid to a stop and watched in horror as a pale girl screamed for a quick second as he squeezed her . Her weakened expression almost resembled that of the girl stranger who winced in pain .

But something was off about Plasmus . As he attacked viciously , they noticed his other hand – unoccupied at the moment – had some kind of covering over his hand . It appeared sharp and yet perfectly formed around his hand that prevented him from attacking . It was a clear color , yet Plasmus' purple like skin tinted the clear color to a light purplish color .

The Titans then heard soft whimpering and glanced back at the girl who was now being absorbed into Plasmus' body . They all gasped lightly as she completely disappeared , but focused back at Plasmus when he yelled out again and held up his other hand . It was shocking to see the solid clear substance on his hand dissolve into small shining particles . When the form was gone , Plasmus began throwing blobs around the street . They only wondered why they couldn't attack right away and was the substance that stopped him from attacking .

Slowly , they heard a soft but painful groan on the ground . They all glanced on the side to see the very same male that called them brats and had the bad attitude . Surprisingly , he weakly reached out towards the team and closed his eyes . "Help her ." He slightly mumbled before completely collapsing on the ground . The Titans hesitated for a bit before hearing another groan from Plasmus .

"Who is he talking about ?" Starfire innocently questioned as she looked at Robin and Raven . Raven simply looked back at her but Robin shook his head .

"It must be that girl Plasmus was holding . We need to help her . Teen Titans GO !" Robin shouted as he took out his steel Bo and began running towards Plasmus . However , just as he was about to strike , Plasmus shot a gelatinous blob at him . Robin managed to dodge a few of them , but when he struck , the Bo simply stuck to the creature . Plasmus laughed a bit before releasing the stick with strength and threw blobs at Robin . One managed to hit him , making him land on the ground struggling to get the goo off of himself .

Raven simply levitated a car and raced it over towards Plasmus who ducked , however it still impacted him and made him stumble back a bit . Just as she was about to levitate another object , Plasmus yelled out again and spit acid towards Raven . As quick as she could , she avoided the acid , only slightly missing one shot that landed at the tip of her hair . With no awareness , Plasmus stuck his hand out and threw a part of his blob at her , resulting in Raven getting knocked to the ground as well .

With the backup of Starfire who rapidly shot starbolts at the creature , Beastboy turned into a hawk and carried Cyborg who pointed his sonic cannon . Beastboy flew towards Plasmus where Cyborg blasted him only to result in a hole in the middle of the monsters body . Since the creature didn't move , Beastboy let go of Cyborg letting him enter through the hole of his body and landing behind him . However , when Plasmus turned around , Cyborg gasped lightly to see Beastboy in one of his green eyes .

"Again , BB ? !" He shouted as he grunted and started running backwards while shooting his sonic cannon . Beastboy on the other hand , changed to a bear , but the eye wouldn't pop , so he changed into a Tyrannosaurs Rex and jumped of his eye . He changed back into human form and sat on the ground as he tried wiping away the green goo .

"Ewww !" He shouted dramatically as he stuck his tongue out in disgust . The team gathered around him and stared at Plasmus who was staring cautiously back at them . "Why do I always end up in his eye ! ?"

"Because you don't know how to fly ." Cyborg joked with a straight face as he helped him up . He then faced Robin . "So what now ?" Robin glared at Plasmus and took out four explosive disks .

"Take him down together at once ." He ordered softly as he began running around to avoid Plasmus' attacks . Starfire and Raven flew up a bit while Starfire got her starbolts ready and Raven slowly mumbling "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Cyborg got his Sonic Cannon ready while Beast boy got ready . "And go !"

Just on cue , Raven did a surprise attack as she took a construction metal piece and smacked Plasmus with it . As he was trying to recover from the impact , Beastboy changed into a Rhino , ran up to him and knocked him back a couple feet . As he lay on the ground , Starfire let out numerous starbolts towards him and Cyborg and Robin did their signature "Sonic Boom". As the smoke cleared out the way , Plasmus changed back into an ordinary sleeping man . As soon as the police took him up , they saw the same girl laying on the ground unconscious .

"Oh no !" A familiar voice was heard . The Titans turned around and saw the male stranger run up to the girl . He gently picked her up from the head and laid her head on his lap .

"When did he gain conscious again ?" Beastboy questioned as he looked at them with a confused expression . This time , they were able to take a good look at what they wore and how they looked .

The male seemed to be wearing a white sleeveless mechanical suit that appeared light weight yet bulky . His shoes were some kind of white mechanical boots that worked well with the suit . With the hood out of his face , he clearly had dirty blonde spiky short hair and very dark blue eyes . His face matched that of his attitude and of someone who would be a young military commander , but it appeared young and smooth . His arms showed he was very muscular for a teenager only a few years older than the Titans . He would look to work as a guard or something along the lines .

On the other hand , the girl was dressed slightly differently . Her outfit was completely black . Her top was short like Starfire's but the girl wore short shorts instead of a skirt . As for her shoes , they appeared to be medium-heel boots , similar to Robin's . Black fingerless shining gauntlets were placed around her arms and her whole body was completely wrapped in white cloth-like-bandages . Her face was very peaceful as she slowly woke up and smiled at the male . Her hair was an odd color of white that was cut to just about her shoulder . Her eyes appeared to be like a crystal blue color that seemed mesmerizing and see through . One of the odd things about them was that they had slightly pale or white skin .

Suddenly , they watched the girl's smile wipe right off her face as she winced and held onto the side of her body . When they all glanced down , they saw blood seeping through the white cloth-like-bandages . "Ah ! Are you oka-"

"Do you need some help ?" Robin questioned as he held a suspicious expression on his face . The girl glanced towards the team with one eye open , while the boy looked up at them and glared . Robin squinted his eyes even more as a glare . "If you can tell me what happened to her , we can help you . Theres a hospital nea-"

"We don't need your help ." The male interrupted as he faced back towards the girl and picked her up in his arms . He faced the team and looked at them angrily while the girl watched silently .

"You couldn't at least thank us for helping you save that girl ! ?" Beastboy shouted as he flung his arm backwards . The male just stared at the green boy and looked to the side . They watched as the girl lightly placed the tip of her fingers on the males shoulder and he looked at her . They exchanged gazes and suddenly they both laughed . "Whats so funny ! ?" They both continued to laugh as they started to speak in a completely different language .

"They , too , appear to be aliens like me ." Starfire noted as she walked a bit closer towards Robin and Beastboy . "Perhaps I can communicate with them ?" Robin placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder and shook his head .

"No , they don't seem to be speaking the same language you speak . If you can't understand their language right now , then they probably don't know your language ." Robin informed . He took a step forward and directed a hand towards them . Both strangers stopped talking and laughing to look at Robin . "We are trying to get along with you . Is there anything we ca-"

"Leave us alone ." The male demanded as he turn to the side and started walking off with the girl still in her arms . As they walked , the Titans noticed the girl look back at them with an expression of guilt and wonder . They saw her glance down , but when she looked back up at them , she mouthed a few words and they disappeared .

"I couldn't see her from here . Did you guys get what she said ?" Robin questioned his team . Starfire and Cyborg simple shook their heads and hung their head .

"She said , I'm going to kill you ." Beastboy said theatrically as he directed his thumb towards the path they walked . Suddenly , Cyborg fisted Beastboy's head and he gained swirls around his eyes .

"No she didn't . Her expression didn't seem like that ." Cyborg stated as he held a vein on his forehead . Beastboy laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck . Out of nowhere , Raven walked up to her friends .

"She said , I'm sorry but thank you ." She informed as she crossed her arms . Everyone glanced at each other and started laughing and pointing at Raven . All Raven did was lean to the side and sigh . "Seriously . If you think about it , when you mouth the words "I'm going to kill you" , "I'm sorry but thank you" almost goes the same way . Beastboy , here , is just an idiot and doesn't know how to read lips ." Beastboy gasped .

"You're so mean , Raven ." Beastboy stated as he whined a bit childishly . However , he gained composer and faced his team mates .

"But that's weird . After meeting them , we saw a few unexplainable things . The clear form on Plasmus hands , how Plasmus even got here , who those people were … I think they were the cause of it all ." Robin thought aloud as he placed a hand on his chin . He shook his head and sighed . "Anyways , we might not meet them again . I just thought there was something off about them ."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S : I suck at fighting scenes .<strong>

**That's it for the beginning of the story . I know it seemed a bit bad or confusing , but it is just the start and I just came up with the story a few days ago . I hope you like some part of this story . Review with positive or negative comments ? Bye ! :]**


	2. Uncertainty

****Hello, everyone. This is the second chapter, and I think this isn't going smoothly. I feel iffy about this story myself. However, I may continue a few more chapters to just see how well it'll go. Remember to tell me if you'd prefer a Beastboy fic or Robin fic. I hope you enjoy some of this. I DON'T own Teen Titans.** **

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 2 – Uncertainty

"Tell me again why we are here?" Beastboy questioned as the Titans wandered around in the old underground train station. It had been attacked and intoxicated long ago, so it's been abandoned for years. Numerous newspapers lay flying around and about. Benches were rotten and easy to break. Picture frames on the walls were broken and ripped. Dust bunnies stuck to the corner of the walls and the ceilings. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I just received a report that a criminal had been seen down here." Robin informed as he stood in combat position and cautiously looked around. Only views of pillars were in view and the right side of the train tunnel. As they came closer to the left side, they heard grunts and a girl's voice.

"Let me go! Let me go you big stone-head dummy!" She cried as the "dummy" grunted loudly and the ground vibrated followed by a crystallized noise. The Titans rushed towards them and saw Cinderblock with the mysterious silent girl they had encountered a few days ago. However, her eyes were white and she had an angry expression, but she was, again, wrapped around Cinderblocks hand as she slapped her fists on his big hand to let her go. As they skid to a stop, both Cinderblock and the girl glanced at them in their sudden appearance and the girl's eyes slowly changed back to its crystal blue color. Both sides just stared at each other in shock for what seemed forever.

Suddenly, Cinderblock grunted louder and began smashing his other hand on the ground. The girl groaned in pain as the force of his hard smashing effected her small body. But just like last time, they saw the similar form of clear solid substance that Plasmus had on his hand. As the Titans came closer, Cinderblock looked up in worry and tried to move, but his feet were also concealed to the floor in the form.

They heard a giggle coming from the girl, so they all glanced at her. She placed her elbow on Cinderblocks hand, placed the palm of her hand on her cheek and smiled at Cinderblock. "Can't move now, can you?" She watched in shock as Cinderblock yelled directly close to her face. She sweat dropped and suddenly Cinderblock tightened his grip on her. She screamed as she tried to pull herself off from him, but it won't budge.

The Titans reacted quickly and Robin directed the first hit with his boots. When he kicked Cinderblock, Cinderblock barely moved as his feet were completely sealed on the ground. Cinderblock slouched trying to take in the impact. However, Cinderblock grunted louder, and in the process, squeezed the girl tighter. She screamed even louder and as he loosened his grip, the girl fainted.

Everyone watched in wide eyes as the solid form started to dissolve to small shards. Cinderblock moved a bit to make sure he was really free, and when he was, he stood in form and grunted again.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he pointed at Cinderblock. However, they gasped as they just watched Cinderblock easily break through the walls of the station. "Follow him!" They did as they were told and began following Cinderblock.

Starfire began throwing starbolts at the stone creature as Robin threw one of his weapons and wrapped it around Cinderblock's legs. As he fell to the floor, Raven levitated a pipe from the ground and wrapped it around the block head.

The Titans watched as Cinderblock grunted in anger and managed to break free. When he stood up, he jumped into the air and landed between the Titans making them fall backwards. Cinderblock used his only hand to grab Beastboy, who changed into a hawk, and throw him towards Cyborg who caught him in surprise. Cinderblock blocked the starbolts Starfire was throwing, but he simply caught her as she flew and threw her towards Raven who was about to throw big rock pieces towards him. Cinderblock encountered a sudden impact from Robin's bo and stumbled to the side. Robin hit Cinderblock again on the other side and then kicked him. Cinderblock landed on the floor, but was finished off when Starfire threw a big energy blast at him together with Cyborg's sonic cannon. As the smoke cleared off, they watched Cinderblock lay unconscious on the ground and the girl released from his grip.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Beastboy questioned as the Titans all walked towards her body. Beastboy bent down and slightly poked her on the arm. She grunted lightly but still laid motionless. Beastboy then stood up and started moving his hands representing the man she was with. "Plus, where's that guard looking man she was with before?" Everyone stayed quiet and glanced at Robin who was standing in front of Cinderblock with a hand on his chin. Starfire flew towards him and landed on her feet.

"What is it that you are thinking, Robin?" Starfire questioned as she held her hands in front of her but leaned forward. Robin sighed and started walking around Cinderblock.

"I'm trying to figure out why Cinderblock and Plasmus wanted that girl and what that stuff Cinderblock had around his hands and feet. It seemed hard to break and clear. It looked like… crystal." Robin said as he squinted his eyes with suspicion. Suddenly, they started to hear groaning from the girl, so they faced back towards the girl and surrounded her. As she slightly opened her eyes, she sat up and placed her hands over her head and sighed.

"My head hurts…" She mumbled as she remained oblivious to the people surrounding her. The Titans stayed quiet, but watched in wonder. The girl winced as she placed her hand around the side of her body. It appeared the wound hadn't healed as dried blood tainted the white cloth. Suddenly, Beastboy sneezed and the girl closed her eyes. "Bless you." Almost instantly, she widened her eyes and looked up to finally see the Titans. She gasped and started to hyperventilate as she tried to crawl away from them.

Robin stuck his hand out and started to slowly reach for her. "Its okay. We're not going to hur-"

"No!" She yelled desperately as she closed her eyes and the ground started vibrating. The Titans tried to keep their balance as they watched the girl stand up. As she opened her eyes, her eyes were completely white and had her arms spread out downwards. Not only her eyes, but her body was coated in white energy.

Suddenly, the Titans began dodging crystal forms from under the ground that tried grabbing their feet. Cyborg and Robin began flipping and running away from the crystal as it appeared to be chasing them from under the ground. Robin jumped away as he sensed something in front of him, but Cyborg remained running only to slip on slippery crystal ground that she had formed and caught Cyborgs foot. Starfire threw starbolts at the crystal objects that started chasing Robin and the cheetah that Beastboy changed into only to be in shock when they were unharmed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted as she spread out and casted a dark energy hand towards the girl. However, as soon as it was close to wrapping around the girl, a big sharp crystal form pierced through the energy and stopped the spell.

Just as Robin and Beastboy collided with each other and the crystal substance were feet away from grabbing their foot, the crystal slowed down and suddenly froze in place. The girl began crying out softly as she placed her hands on her head and kneeled on the ground. She cried out louder as she placed her forehead on the ground and wrapped her arms around her body. The Titans looked at her in wonder as the crystal started to dissolve and stood on the ground to slowly start walking towards the girl. They just watched her suffer and slowly calm down.

"Are you okay?" Robin questioned the girl as everything remained quiet. The girl caught her breath and looked up with sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that to happen. That just happens. Oh, you wouldn't want to know. I'm sorry. Im so so sorry." She apologized quickly. The Titans almost didn't understand her, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Its okay. Just tell us what happened." He said as he crouched down. The girl looked at him with sad eyes and up at his team. Some of them were smiling and nodding their head. She looked to the side and hesitated.

"That stone creature just suddenly took me and brought me done here… I don't really know why." She mumbled as she looked down and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm guess you were the one that had casted that… crystal? Crystal like form on his hands and feet, right?" Robin questioned as his smile turned to serious. The girl looked up at him in fear. She stayed silent, not wanting to answer that question. She glanced towards Cinderblock and back at the team. Robin took the hint that she didn't want to answer, so he sighed and helped her stand up. "What is your name?" The girl continued to lower her head but looked up at them. She slightly looked to the side and hesitated to answer again.

"Freya." She responded softly. The Titans cocked an eyebrow, wondering why she seemed like she had to think about it.

"What happened to that other boy you were with a few days ago?" Robin questioned again. Freya looked back up at them and then looked to the side. She slightly shrugged. "Where are yo-"

"Dude, stop asking her questions." Beastboy demanded as he went in front of him and placed his hands on his hips. "Can't you see that she's scared of us."

"Its not that I'm scared." Freya interrupted as she looked to the side. "I'd just rather choose to not answer such questions about myself." Suddenly, a certain orange-skinned alien girl came up to Freya and held her hands.

"How lovely it is to meet another alien just like myself. Tell me, may we be friends?" Starfire questioned as she leaned in closer towards Freya. Freya just looked at the girl with a sweat-drop and a cocked eyebrow. But seeing how serious but friendly she was, Freya sighed a bit and smiled.

"Sure." She responded back. Starfire gasped with a smile on her lips and hugged the new friend tightly. As she was being squeezed, Freya glanced at everyone else who smiled.

"Hey there little lady." Cyborg started as he walked up to the girl and stuck his hand out. The girl looked down at his hands in wonder and then back up at the robotic man with a confused look. "You shake it like this." Cyborg reached down to her wrist and brought it up to his hands. The girl flinched as she was grabbed but watched as Cyborg began moving his hand up and down.

"So this is how you great others on Earth." Freya assumed as she looked up at Cyborg and smiled up at him. Cyborg stiffened for a moment as he looked down at her. Beastboy also leaned by as he looked at her in question. "Yes?" She obliviously blinked a few times but suddenly felt something on her face. As she brought up her other hand to her nose, she felt something wet and looked at her hands to see blood. "Oh…"

"Why is your nose bleeding suddenly?" Raven questioned as she took a step forward, however, she gasped lightly and froze in place. Everyone just looked at her as her eyes stayed wide open.

"Raven! ?" Robin questioned as he and Starfire placed a hand on her shoulders. Waiting calmly, Raven gasped again and looked directly at Freya. Freya seemed to be looking at Raven too, which made her question her appearance. "Are you okay?" Raven looked at Robin and back at Freya before looking down and nodding her head.

Beastboy sighed and walked up to Freya. "I should have a napkin somewhere here." He mumbled as he rambled into every pocket he had. "Nope not this… Nope… Definitely not this… Not this either… Ewww, no, no, no." Everyone just glanced at Freya as she began laughing and holding her stomach. "Wh-What's so funny! ?"

"You're funny! I remember when we were with the purple blob monster, you made me laugh too. You're one funny green dude." She stated as she continued laughing. Beastboy just stayed and looked at her in awe. It was almost unbelievable to him that someone else could laugh at the things he did. As she continued laughing, Beastboy's dumbstruck face turned into a smile. "Anyways, I really must get going."

"Are you going home? Where do you live?" Starfire questioned as she slightly flew to Freya with her hands in front of her. Freya looked up at Starfire for a second before looked at the corner of her eye. She then smiled and shrugged. "Oh, then you must stay with us! Right, Robin! ?" Freya's expression softened into a worried look as she glanced at Robin. However, he didn't get the idea and shrugged, so Freya looked down.

"Yeah. You can stay with us temporarily. That is if you want, you can become a Teen Titan. I see potential in you and we could help you control your powers." Robin explained as he walked up to the girl and stuck his hand out towards her. Freya flinched and slightly looked up at his hand. Just as she was about to grab his hands, she took them back then looked away even more and slightly turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I really must get going. I hope to see you guys again sometime… friends." She mumbled quickly as she dashed out of the underground train station. The Titans watched her leave and then faced back at each other.

"We should chase after her. If Plasmus and Cinderblock wants her, then she won't be safe out there by herself." Robin explained as he started running followed by everyone else.

"I think she can handle herself with those powers. I don't think she needs to control them. I just think they were a defense system." Cyborg thought aloud as he trailed behind Robin. Robin looked over his shoulder and looked down.

"Either way, this girl seems to set it off a lot. We should still convince her to stay with us. She'll be safe." Robin explained. The Titans nodded their head and Raven and Starfire went ahead. As they came out of the train station, Starfire and Raven found Freya lying on the ground unconscious. She was bleeding even more from the nose then when they were inside.

"Oh, dear friend. What has happened to you?" Starfire questioned as she sat on the floor and looked closer at Freya. Raven slowly walked up to them and lightly touched Freya's face. She flinched as she felt a vision, but tried to ignore it as she began healing her.

"What happened to her?" Beastboy questioned as the boys finally came out of the station. Raven turned around and looked at them with a pokerface.

"I don't know. We just found her like this." Raven informed as she looked back at Freya and continued to heal her. But she secretly glared at the girl and tried to see if she'd get a vision again. It wasn't that she hated the girl, it's just the vision she received when they were in the train station seemed too familiar. All too familiar.

"Raven take us back to the tow-"

"Wait, please. Why are you trying to make me one of you guys? I'm nothing like you." They heard Freya's voice. As the Titans glanced back at the girl, Freya was sitting up with her hand on her head. "I'm not who you think I am. Get away. Now." Freya casted a long crystal wall between the Titans except for Raven and Starfire who were close to her. "I'm sorry, "friends". I am just too different from you. I do not have the right to be called friends by you." Freya stood up and starting running away and when she wasn't in sight, the crystal wall dissolved into tiny shards.

"Man, Raven. She reminds me of you when we first met you." Beastboy stated as he walked up to her and shivered. Raven quickly faced Beastboy with black eyes and Beastboy shrunk. "It's the truth…"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: I suck at fighting scenes.<strong>

**That's it for this lame chapter. I know it seemed even more bad and confusing, but it is still just the start and I just came up with this chapter along the way. I hope there was some part of this chapter that you liked. Review with positive or negative comments? Bye! :]**


	3. Mercenary

Chapter 3 – Mercenary

"Don't you think she's causing too much trouble?" Beastboy questioned as the Teen Titans quickly ran or flew towards the middle of town. Just a few blocks before reaching there, the Titans could see everyone screaming and running away. Some people were seen to be holding others back so they wouldn't go back towards the scene. "This is the third time the town has been being destroyed and they all have to do with her.." Beastboy glanced towards Cyborg since he was the one who was able to tell who it was.

"Yup. It's Freya, all right." He responded as he nodded his head. Everyone glanced around them as they started to get closer to the scene. Their eyes widened in shock or cocked in confusion because of how their surroundings appeared.

The area was certainly destroyed in so many ways. The roads and some buildings were cracked and destroyed. Cars and vending machines and mailboxes were thrown around. But what got them the most was the fact that large and small pieces of crystal were poking out everywhere or laying on the ground with cracks. They all wondered who was strong enough to cause cracks in Freya's ability when the Titan's weren't able to lay a single scratch.

As soon as the Titan's got closer to the scene where everything was even more a mess, the area was engulfed in smoke and dust. Though, not only was the entire block a mess, but scared and confused people were seen to be surrounded with crystal. Occasionally, some crystal was cracked in which a second barrier of crystal surrounded them. The Titan's assumed Freya was protecting them.

The Titan's silently turned back their attention to the smoke which was slowly starting to disappear. They were able to figure out two dark figures. The small one assuming to be Freya's while the bigger one to be her opponent. And just as the fog lightened up to have a more clear vision, the Titan's watched Freya weakly fall to the ground. At that moment, the Titan's rushed over to her.

"Freya! Are you okay! ?" Starfire asked desperately as they saw her scratched and weak. She was breathing heavily while her nose was slightly bleeding again. Robin in the front and Beastboy from the back helped her to sit up properly.

"I don't understand, Mavrok.. Why would you do this to me?" Freya quietly asked as she refused to look up at the man. The Titan's looked at each other before turning to look at the man named Mavrok. The Titan's were slightly surprised at how he appeared.

Just like the man that was with Freya on their first encounter, Mavrok appeared very muscular and guard-like. His hair was styled to be slicked back in the color of jet black and his eyes were navy blue with a sharp appearance to them. And slightly like the other male, Mavrok had a black with silver mechanical suit but with a style that seemed more like a knight in armor. "Lord Bulrick has requested for your elimination." Mavrok's voice dark and stern.

"But you were my friend!" Freya shouted in absolute disbelief, even looking up at him with desperate eyes. "I was the one that pulled you out of the streets! I was the one that helped you do something for yourself! I've done nothing but be kind to you and this is how you repay me! ?" Everyone looked at her a bit hurt. They didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Orders are orders. They are absolute." Mavrok responded after what appeared to be hesitation. Freya shook her head not wanting to accept that her own friend is betraying her.

"Are you really okay with accepting this duty? To get rid of m-"

"I completely agree in the need to eliminate you." Mavrok interrupted bluntly. Everyone stiffened and looked at him. Freya was completely in shock. "You are dangerous and only a threat to our planet. If I had known what you were, then I would have never accepted your kindness." Freya lost all senses and completely loosened up and grew heavy in Robin's and Beastboy's arms. The Titans just looked at Freya in concern and then at Mavrok with anger. "Nonetheless, it's best if you were gone now. You'll live to be alone forever. You'll never gain any friends. Once they find out who you are and what you were meant for, they will leave you. You'll never have any friends." Raven cocked an eyebrow as Mavrok mentioned that Freya was meant for something.

"You're wrong, Mavrok.. Yo-you're wrong." Freya muttered under her breath. Mavrok lightly scoffed and started stretching. The Titan's got the idea that Mavrok was about ready to attack, so everyone got into position while Robin tried to shake Freya back into focus.

"Goodbye, Lady Freya." Mavrok taunted as he jumped in the air ready to pounce on top of everyone. However, just before he landed or the Titan's could defend, Robin noticed Freya illuminate. Then all of a sudden, from behind Freya, large crystal's began to rage around and grow higher in height, causing Mavrok to retreat. The crystal never ceased forming, so as Mavrok landed on the ground, the crystal raced towards his direction in which Mavrok stumbled backwards. But since the Titan's were there, they decided to course action while Freya was helping out.

Beastboy from behind turned into a rhino and rammed onto Mavrok and just as he was being thrown forward, Raven lifted a pole and smacked him with it on the side. As Mavrok brutally landed on the ground, he smirked and stood up. The Titan's looked at their opponent with caution. At that instant, Mavrok moved in such great speed, that the next thing the Titan's could see was that Mavrok appeared behind Beastboy and easily lifted his Rhino formation and tossed him onto Raven. Cyborg rushed over to attack and swung a couple punches to no avail, but had to jump back as a large crystal separated the two. Starfire, in the air, threw a couple starbolts at Mavrok causing smoke to form around. Robin at the same time, threw two explosive devices which exploded and cleared up the fog. However, to a failed attempt, Mavrok stood perfectly still with a smirk on his face.

"Just what on Earth are you trying to do? I can't feel a thing." He taunted as he lifted up a hand and looked to the side, appearing egotistic. The Titan's looked a bit worried and all gathered near Freya who was still out of focus. "Because of our planets gravitation, we are able to withstand much more force. Everything you do is painless. However.. Lady Freya, over there, is fairly fragile. Just being on Earth is heavy for her." He explained as he started walking closer to the Titan's. The Titan's slightly glanced at Freya and noticed small drops of blood land on the ground. "She's nothing but a burden.. A burden that must not exist.."

"Shut up.. Shut up..! Shut up!" Freya yelled with her voice turning deeper as she immediately stood up and began to illuminate an even more ominous white light. Raven slightly gasped in confusion as her body suddenly started to be engulfed in her own dark energy. The Titan's looked at Raven as she backed up and tried to get rid of the energy, but to no success. However, before anyone else could react, Freya's crystal began to rampage in all directions. The crystal, much sharper and firmer than usual. The Titan's tried to back up escaping the frantic crystal, but since it was coming at a high pace, Starfire lifted up Robin while Beastboy changed into a hawk and lifted up Cyborg. From below, they watched as the crystal raced towards Mavrok, but instead of escaping, Mavrok stood in position. And once it was close enough, Mavrok shot his fist down at the crystal, but everyone could see how surprised he was when it barely cracked. Mavrok appeared extremely shocked that he stood there in question, but a crystal shot up from the ground and slightly scratched Mavrok on the cheek. Mavrok grunted in anger and quickly fled the scene where Freya continued to release crystal pieces.

"A-Azarath Metrion Zi-" Raven tried to cast but was stopped as the energy appeared to be causing Raven pain. The Titan's could see Raven grunting in pain and trying to be released, so they decided to help and rush over to her. "Do-Don't touch it!" The Titan's hesitantly listened to Raven's demand and backed up as they worriedly watched her try to fix things. Freya's crystal, on the other hand, started to frighten the bystanders who were being protected by the crystal barriers. It was a good thing the crystal's didn't destroy each other.

"He-help me.." Freya worriedly muttered under her breath as her voice still appeared deep and dark. Everyone, including Raven, who struggled, looked at Freya. Even though her body and face was straight out, everyone could see tears slid down the side of her face. Raven grunted again and struggled to speak.

"A-Azara.." Raven began but stopped as she winced in pain. Everyone could see as the dark energy started to shine like it was being turned into crystal or glass. "Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos!" At that second, Raven casted a large spell where she was able to break free from the fog and at the same time, Freya shouted in pain, which caused the crystal in freeze and break into tiny shining shards. Both Raven and Freya instantly dropped to the floor, slowly losing their glow and leaving Freya unconscious. However, Raven stared in fear as her body was suddenly covered in the red letterings that was used to set Trigon free. "No.. No!" Robin rushed over to the frantic Raven.

"Raven.. Raven! What's wrong? What is all of this?" He asked as everyone looked all over her body. Raven continued to freak out as she would wrap her arms around her legs to cover the letterings or over her head to avoid the meanings in which it was for. "Raven, are you okay?" Robin slowly noticed Raven started to calm down as the red markings slowly started to fade away. However, Raven slowly started shaking her head in disbelief but stood up and stared at Freya who laid on the ground unbothered.

"What is the meaning of this..?" She muttered to herself as she noticed Freya had one letter similar to Raven's markings in the color of black on her forehead slowly fade away at the same time. The Titan's figured Raven was okay, so they all walked over check Freya's condition.

"What should we do with her?" Cyborg asked as he bent over and checked her breathing and heart rate. "Take her back to the Tower?" Raven flinched and looked a bit concerned. Raven nodded his head and looked at Raven to give her the idea to transport them to the Tower. However, she hesitantly nodded her head and did as she was asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around in the living room to discuss the matters about the girl who was sleeping in the guest room and about Raven's frantic earlier. "Alright, you guys. What should we do about Freya?" Robin began as he walked back and forth in front of the big windows. "So far that we know.. She's not from here and someone dangerous is out to get her."<p>

"However, her power is really serious. It could really endanger our city when she loses herself like that." Cyborg added as he slouched in the seat but thought carefully.

"What if we just keep her away from danger? Then she would not have to use it!" Starfire suggested as she smiled gleefully. She twirled around in the air. "I really like her! She is very kind to us."

"Yeah, and she finds me funny.." Beastboy bragged as he dozed off in Lala Land with a big smile. Robin placed a hand under his chin and thought a bit, before turning his attention towards Raven. Raven stiffened and looked to the side.

"I really don't care." Raven muttered so that she could give off an opinion. Truthfully though, Raven didn't really think she should be near Freya. Especially because of what happened when Freya definitely lost it. However, she did want to speak to her to know why it set off. Raven needed to know more about Freya.

"Well, Freya may be dangerous, but she's not dangerous all the time. As long as we keep her in the Tower and away from the city, then maybe we can figure out more about her powers and herself." Robin announced as he stopped walking and faced his group. He then smiled and held a thumb up. "Plus, I think she would make a great addition to our team."

"Excuse me.." Freya faintly muttered as she walked in rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking around the room. "Where am I?" Robin and Starfire made their way to Freya.

"Goodafternoon, dear friend! I hope you had a marvelous nap." Starfire greeted as she grabbed both Freya's hands and twirled her around. Freya tilted her head a bit confused but smiled sheepishly.

"We were just talking about you." Robin stated as he placed a hand on Freya's shoulder. "I know you didn't agree last time, but you should really consider. It's safer for yourself and everyone if you stay away from danger. And not saying that you can't control you powers, but we could help yo-" Robin stopped speaking when Freya held a hand up in Robin's face.

"It's not that I can't control my powers.." She quietly muttered as she glanced towards Raven who was feeling stressed. Freya closed her eyes and smiled at Robin and Starfire. "I'd love to stay with you all. You're my friends, so why not, right?" Starfire squealed in happiness as she grabbed Freya's hands and twirled her around. Beastboy made his way towards Freya and started laying jokes at her, in which Freya would giggle happily at them.

"I can't say that I agree with her staying here with us.. but I guess we don't have a choice.." Raven muttered to herself as she worriedly glanced at Freya who was smiling and laughing away. However, Cyborg patted Raven on the back and smiled at her.

"There's always a choice, and you chose to let her stay. Be nice." He suggested as he put a hand in the air as a wave and then walked over to everyone else. Raven stared at them worriedly before finally sighing and loosening up.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this possibly sucky chapter. I hope there was some part of this chapter that you liked. Review with positive or negative comments? Bye! :]<strong>


	4. Lost

Chapter 4 – Lost

Surrounded by a dull and dark room, only the natural moonlight from opened blinds shone through the window. Freya sat on the undisturbed bed she had woken up from the other day with her knees up against her chest and her head resting on them. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the light as she looked up at the dark sky filled with thousands of stars and the big full moon.

"The next full moon.." Freya muttered as she sunk her head even more in between her legs. Her breathing became heavier and her body trembled in fear and anxiety. She clenched her fists and curled her toes. "This is natural, right?" She let out a long sigh as she loosened up and brushed her fingers through her hair. She gently placed her feet on the ground and stood up to start walking around the room. She paced back and forth in the room as she meddled with her fingers and constantly brushed hair out of her face. "Why shouldn't I expect something wrong to happen again? Mavrok did it. My mother has as well. Everyone on my planet.." She stopped pacing to shut her eyes tight while she grabbed her head and grunted in pain. Lowering to the ground, she crouched and her eyes started tearing up. Feeling something wet on her nose, she used her hand to wipe it and saw blood again.

Quietly leaving her room, darkness enveloped her body and she shivered by the familiar eeriness it left on her. Placing her hands around her arms, she quietly walked off to find the bathroom. It was only today that she had temporarily decided to live with these new friends she had made. Friends that gave off a nice vibe. A vibe that seemed too good to be true.

"What a big place.." She muttered as she looked at a section of the tower that seemed like she had walked by already. "I'm sure there should be a few bathrooms around here.." Freya sighed as she touched her nose and felt that the blood had dried up. Gradually, she heard footsteps coming from around the corner, so she stood in place and waiting for whoever to appear. As the shadow became clearer, Freya realized it was Beastboy, so she took a few steps forward before coming face to face with the green boy.

"Freya..?" Beastboy questioned tiredly as she saw him rubbing his eyes. Freya silently giggled to herself as Beastboy was wearing monkey pajamas. Oh, how it suited him just perfectly. "What are you doing awake?" Freya blinked a few times and brought her hand up to cover her nose a bit as he opened his eyes half way still tired.

"Bathroom?" She asked him looking to the side. Without a word, Beastboy took Freya's wrist and sluggishly started guiding her around the corner he came from and after walking down the hall, he guided her down some stairs to another floor. After a few more steps, Beastboy stopped in front of a door and used his other hand to point at it. "Thank you, Beastboy." Beastboy let go of her and rubbed his head sheepishly before he watched her walk into the bathroom.

"Tomorrow, we'll show you around the tower so you won't be lost next time." He mumbled as he turned around and started walking off, probably to his room. Freya smiled before turning around and meeting with a mirror. Her smile instantly vanished as she looked at herself. She admitted she looked so pure and friendly, but deep down Mavrok was right. She knew she was made for something much more. Something worse and only thoughts of betrayal and treason filled her mind.

"No." She told herself as she turned the faucet on and cleaned off her nose. She glanced back up at the mirror and she saw herself. Her true self. An evil smile and black eyes with a crown placed on her head. Freya grew angry and yelled another "_NO_" before sharply turning her gaze away from the mirror and accidently casting crystal over the mirror. Gasping lightly, she faced back at the mirror and just saw hundreds of herself staring back. In guilt, she left the bathroom and returned to her room to sleep her thoughts away.

* * *

><p>"Dang it, BB!"<p>

Freya opened her eyes at the sound of Cyborgs yell from the otherside of the tower. Sitting up from her bed, she sighed in relief to see how brightly lit her room was. It wasn't so dark and dull as it was at night. Placing a hand on her neck, she stood up from her bed and walked out her room to where everyone was at.

"Oh, good morning, Freya!" Starfire cried happily as Freya entered the living room. Freya smiled at her and saw Starfire by the kitchen with an apron on. Cyborg and Beastboy was seen by the tv and couch playing their usual games while Raven was off on the side reading a book and Robin up at the front by the computers. "Freya, would you like to try some grumvlach? In my home planet, grumvlach is presented to new friends from other planets. Oh, you must try it!" Freya sweatdropped as she looked down at the bowl that was in front of her. It appeared grimy and squishy and was the color orange with what appeared to be alien seasoning on it. Without question, Freya grabbed a piece of it and casually placed it in her mouth. As she began chewing on it, her eyes widened in confusion as everyone, except Starfire, completely stopped what they were doing and stared at Freya in surprise and shock. And then instantly they all appeared in front of her and their staring aura just engulfed her.

"Oh, wow. It's good.. It tastes like something my home planet would make. Our planets would get along just fine." Freya stated with a smile. But as soon as she realized she said that, her smile faded and she looked to the side. "Kind of." However, Starfire didn't quite catch that and grabbed both her hands.

"Oh, that would be quite lovely! How wonderful it would be for both our planets to share each other's cultures and be friendly neighbors." She expressed with glee and her eyes twinkling as she looked off into space. Freya sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, we must share more of our planets interest."

"Sure. We shall do that some other time." Freya muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. Starfire nodded her head in content and twirled around into the kitchen. As she went back, Freya turned the other way and met eyes with Raven. However, both of them flinched and glanced away from each other's gaze. Raven walked off on her own to continue the book she was reading leaving Freya to slightly glance at Raven with a sad expression.

"So Beastboy told me about the trouble you had last night finding your way around the tower." Robin stated as he took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her. Freya looked at him over her shoulder and looked down embarrassed. "We'll each guide you around today so you'll feel a little more comfortable." Robin smiled naively at her and so Freya just shyly smiled back.

"Thank you." Freya quietly stated as she decided to look Robin in the eyes. Robin continued to smile back and motioned for her to follow closer to the front.

"This is the living room as you can see. There's the kitchen, the TV.." Robin began as he pointed at them. Freya followed curiously. "It's also the main operations room." Robin walked closer to the TV, but on both sides, was a line of computers. He turned one on and started showing Freya the contents. "This is where we receive reports and communications and analysis. If you ever want to check anything, you're always welcome to use the computers." Freya nodded her head stating that she understood. Robin smiled again and started leading her to the second floor. They then entered a room. "This is the evidence room." Freya looked around and saw a bunch of glass case stands with a few of them having items stored inside. These included a remote control, a puppet and a black and orange mask. "There's something I want to warn you about.." Robin walked up the mask and placed a hand on it. "There's a man. And he's always up to no good.. If you ever come into contact with him, it's best you don't trust him."

"What has he done wrong?" Freya asked as she walked closer to the case to get a better look. She bent down a little and saw a scratch on the mask.

"He has done more than he can get justice for. But let's say there was a girl before you.. and she fell to his order. We don't want that to happen with you.. It's more than enough that we are trusting you with everything as we did with her." Robin bluntly explained. He didn't want to hold back on the past but he also wanted her to know everything to make her comfortable. Freya looked at him with sadness and guilt. How could they be so kind to her with something like this when the situation with Mavrok occurred not too long ago? However, to lighten the mood, Robin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In the end, she was a good person. So we don't try to think too much about it. Come. Cyborg is probably in the gym. He'll continue to show you around." Freya slowly nodded her head and then left the room to walk into another.

Cyborg was off trying to test his limits with weight lifting while the surrounding was huge and filled with many training equipment. Freya gasped as she saw him lifting something humongous. "Oh, hey Robin, Freya." Cyborg loosened up on the weights and walked up to them.

"Show her around a bit. Just trying to get her familiar with the place." Robin explained without being questioned. Cyborg agreed to do so and Robin left the room.

"This place is quite big for a training room." Freya noted as she shyly walked a bit forward. Cyborg followed behind and watched as she started testing some equipment and messing around with systems. Suddenly, rocket launchers appeared on the walls and traps appeared from the ground.

"It's big because it's also a training simulator." Cyborg explained as he set the system to remove the traps and launchers. "This place is mainly a training simulator and hard training. So if you ever want to practice your skills or work past your limits, this is the best place." Freya looked at Cyborg and back at the simulator area with wonder and awe. "There are also a few other training rooms. Those are for basic training or for just toning and getting used to new things. You're free to go in any whenever you'd like."

"Wh-what you were doing just now.." Freya muttered as she looked at Cyborg and then the weights. Cyborg laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "That's amazing.. If only I could do something like that."

"Im half mechanical. There are some things I can and can't do. But your ability is just as amazing." Cyborg encouraged with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. Freya stared up at him as he acknowledged her ability causing her to look down with even more guilt. No one's really praised her ability before and once they know what her abilities will be used for will it still be amazing? "Let me show you my baby."

"Y-you have a baby?" Freya questioned as she now wondered just how old he was. Cyborg laughed at her as they headed to the first floor. Freya fiddled with her fingers before they reached a door. "I don't know if I'm good with children.." Cyborg laughed once more.

"Take a look at it." He announced proudly as he placed a hand on her back and guided her in. Freya's eyes instantly landed on a car that matched Cyborg's mechanical design. "THAT'S my baby. The T-Car. Has everything you could ever ask for in a car. And it can fly." Freya laughed nervously in embarrassment that she misunderstood him but walked closer to it to observe. "What do you think?"

"It looks quite amazing!" Freya expressed gleefully as she touched it gently and circled around the car. Cyborg scoffed with a smile and crossed arms.

"The motorcycle belongs to Robin." Cyborg explained as he directed his thumb the other way. Freya followed the direction and saw it set up close by.

"Do you think you'll let me take the handle of your car?" Freya questioned nicely as she faced Cyborg directly. Cyborg shook his head as well as his hands.

"Oh no little lady. No one handles my baby except for me." Cyborg stated as he walked over to the car and petted it lightly. Freya looked down a little disappointed but with a small smile on. "Though, we'll see how things go with you staying with us." Freya slightly widened her eyes a little surprised. They were putting so much trust on her and granting her with so much hospitality while she only hid such important information about here and being dishonest. "Down that hall will lead you to the Titan's ship. It lets us go through space as well as underwater. Built by yours truly." Cyborg patted his own shoulder and showed to be proud of himself. Freya was truly impressed.

"Wow, you are great with mechanics. You would get along with my brother just fine." She informed as she placed a hand on Cyborgs arm. Cyborg was about to ask about him but he decided to let it go while they were in a good atmosphere. "What else should you see..? Lets take you back upstairs." Freya nodded her head and followed him up the stairs and around the corner.

"Oh hello there Cyborg and Freya." Starfire greeted as she clapped her hands together with happiness. Freya waved while Cyborg patted Freya's back.

"Hey Star. Show her some places around the tower." Cyborg stated. Starfire's expression lightened up as she quickly floated up to Freya and wrapped her arm around Freya's arm.

"Oh, how delightful!" She stated as she started leading Freya around the hallways. Freya quietly and patiently let herself be guided around. "What would you wish to see first?" Freya looked at her and shrugged with a sweatdrop. "Oh, how about this room!" Starfire let go of Freya and went closer to a door. "This room is the infirmary. Everything you need to aid will be here. If you are ever injured, I would be happy to aid to your needs." Freya giggled lightly as she nodded her head at Starfire's cute personality. "Oh, I know. The laundry room." She quickly lashed onto Freya again and started leading her upstairs and to another door nearby.

"Oh, it's pretty neat." Freya observed as she walked in to see a few washers and driers. "I see there are some dirty laundry here." Starfire giggled a little before floating over to it and putting it in the washer.

"Sometimes, I will do Beastboy's laundry when he is lazy." She explained as she moved clothes from another washer into a drier. Freya smiled sweetly at her. She was such a pure-hearted person. She could never question Starfire's motives. "I would be most happy to do yours as well whenever you'd like." Freya put up a hand saying no as she shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "What else is there to show? Oh, I know! The basement!" Freya sweatdropped thinking that isn't as important as people would think but it made her happy knowing Starfire was happy. They walked all the way down to the first floor before heading to another door that led to a pair of stairs. The basement was dark and only was it lit up when Starfire flew in and switched the light that was in the middle of the room.

"Surprisingly abandoned, isn't it?" Freya questioned as there wasn't much in there except for a few rusted and worn out equipment and gear as well as boxes stacked on top of one another. Starfire helped light the areas that were too dim to be seen.

"It quite is. But it is still a part of the tower, so I thought it would be essential to let you know of this area." Starfire explained as she wrapped her arm around Freya again and started leading her back upstairs to the first floor. "Maybe I will show you around the Tower as well."

"Let me!" Beastboy shouted as he ran over to them. Starfire giggled and bowed slightly like a gentlemen.

"I leave her to your care. I shall return to the kitchen and prepare another of my planets delights." She informed as she started walking up the stairs.

"Let's enter through here. There's a few secret passages around the Tower. If I'm lazy, I like to go through them." Beastboy admitted as they entered a door at the end of a hall and in that door was a small space but with a trap door at the top. Freya lightly laughed at Beastboy as she followed him up the ceiling. As she climbed, she squinted her eyes as a bright light started to shine it's way through and once she reached the top, Freya stared in awe as they were outside by the edge of the little island. "It's not that shallow since we're in the middle of the Bay, but it is safe to swim in." Beastboy took a piece of Earth and threw it on the water letting it bounce three times. Freya titled her head confused on how that occurred. Beastboy sadly smiled and Freya noticed. "Here." Beastboy took her hand and handed her a small rock before leading her a bit closer to the water. "Throw it like this." Beastboy guided her arm showing her how it worked.

"I just throw it as stretch my arm out?" Freya questioned as she looked at him confused. Beastboy placed both hands on his hip and cheesed at her. Freya faced back at the bay and did as Beastboy instructed. Skillfully, Freya was able to bounce the rock four times. Beastboy's arms and jaw fell as Freya smiled at her and clapped. "Look Beastboy. I did it!" Freya looked back at the water and then at Beastboy again. He only continued to smile as he remembered his time with Terra.

"On the other side is a training simulator like the one in the gym." Beastboy continued as he pointed behind him. "Let me show you the best part." Beastboy transformed into a hawk and grabbed Freya by the shoulders which surprised her before lifting her up to the roof of the Tower. As soon as he let go and changed back to human form, Freya landed on her knees with an "oof" before standing up and taking In the wind from the atmosphere difference. She stood up and came face to face with the best scenery she's seen in a life time. "Welcome to Jump City." Beastboy announced as he had his arms out and a brush of air came rushing in. Freya was just too content.

"This is amazing.." She muttered with the little breath she had. She walked a bit closer to the edge to see the city and horizon better. "Th-thank you for showing me something so beautiful." As soon as Freya turned around, she saw Beastboy rubbing the back of his head with a sad expression. "Why have you been looking sad?" Beastboy flinched and gasped before shaking his head and hands violently. However, Freya held a serious stare and stern position. Beastboy looked to the side.

"Sometimes I wonder if we trust people too quickly." He bluntly admitted. Freya felt a bit taken back but only looked down. "Terra was a Teen Titan and we all learned to trust her. But because she thought we betrayed her, she turned her back on us." Freya's eyes widened and she only thought about her future that was in store for everyone. "I.. She was truly a good person. But she was too quick of being fooled.. Don't be confused of who you are. Embrace yourself. And it's okay to trust others sometimes." Freya looked down as she started to feel pain within herself. However, she looked up as Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her. "It's okay to trust us, you know."

"I've trusted so many peo-" Freya paused and looked to the side. "I've trust Mavrok and he only betrayed me. How do I know you won't be like him?" Freya looked up at him with a lifeless stare. Beastboy flinched and slightly lifted his hand off Freya's shoulder. He couldn't help but look at Freya walk off back into the tower and he could only followe behind quietly.

"Raven." Beastboy mumbled as the both of them came into the presence of her. Raven lifted an eyebrow and stared at them with no interest. He looked at Freya with only his eyes before sheepishly laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "Why dont you show Freya around the Tower?"

"No." Raven bluntly responded as she began walking. Beastboy clapped his hands together with a begging expression and then transforming into a dog making whimpering noises. Freya slightly laughed causing both Titans to look at her. "Fine' Raven blew to the side while Beastboy's tail began wagging and then running off. Silence befell between them and they looked to the side. "So I assume everyone else has shown you some part of the tower?" Freya nodded. "What haven't you seen yet?" Freya looked up to think.

"Everyone's bedrooms." She responded. Without a word, Raven began walking and she only quietly followed behind.

"Cyborg's," Raven mumbled quickly as she walked past a door "Beastboy's." she mumbled again walking past another door. "Starfires" Raven continued as she turned a corner, "and Robins." Raven turned one more corner and then stopped in front of a door. "Mine. Is that all the places?" Freya sweatdropped at Raven's uninterested demeanor.

"Bathroom?" She asked while scratching her cheek. Raven sighed in annoyance before walking off again down the stairs. She turned a corner and Freya began to remember her little journey here with Beastboy. Raven stopped walking and only pointed at it.

"Oh Rae. You're the one showing her the rest of the tower?' Cyborg asked as he had seen them from afar. "Don't forget to show her the Entry Way." Cyborg walked off leaving the girls left to stare at him. Raven sluggishly walked off and Freya followed only to walk all the way down to the first floor of the tower and they entered a large room with chairs along a narrow hallway.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as she turned around and faced Freya considering no one was around to witness her actions. Freya looked to the side.

"I don't know what you mea-"

"Don't lie. You may have fooled the others, but you can't fool me." Raven interrupted slightly with anger. "I wont be fooled to trust someone so easily again." Freya looked at her with focused eyes. "I may have forgiven her for her betrayal and for attacking my friends, but I wont forget that she broke our trust."

"What happened to her now?" Freya questioned. Raven narrowed her eyebrows and didn't reply back. "If you're all afraid to trust me, then why do it anyways?"

"Because not everyone is the same. Not everyone makes the same mistakes." Raven answered on behalf of everyone. "We protect people. We've decided to protect you until you're safe again." Freya looked down with a sad expression. "You feel it too, right? You have visions when we look at each other or come into contact. I KNOW that there is something off about you. And until I know, I won't completely trust you."

"I think it is best that you don't." Freya agreed sadly as she placed a hand on her arm. At that instant, both Raven and Freya felt a pulse within their blood. She then brought her hand up to her nose to wipe blood again. She continued to just stare at it as she balled her hand into a fist. "I-I think.. I think we shouldn't be near each other. You obviously know that our powers are connected.. If I los- Nevermind. I'll be in the room." Freya swiftly turned around and headed back to her room leaving Raven by herself.

As soon as she entered, she saw a white version of her current outfit as well was the material appeared less metallic. A note laid beside it in which Freya picked up to read.

'_Hello, dear friend. I have created a new outfit and I hope you find it pleasing. Please try it on and wear it for tonight when I wish to celebrate a welcoming of a new friend into the tower.'_

Freya's expression dropped as she placed the card back on the bed and picked up the clothes. "White on white?" She looked at a mirror by the wall and noted she had bandages wrapped her body. She noticed the bandages around her hip started to loosen up so she instantly dropped the clothes and adjusted the wraps. Slowly, she glanced up. "White on white, wont be so bad.." She stared at herself and brushed her hair behind her ear. "They are kind people.. I don't want to hurt them some more.." Suddenly, the mirror cracked and an evil smile as well as black eyes appeared again. Freya's eyes widened and suddenly her body and head started to ache. "No." She glanced back at the mirror and saw visions of the Titan's appear on the mirror with destruction and defeat on their faces. Freya grew angry and lowered her head. "NO!" At that instant, Freya felt a brush of wind in the room and when she came through, she realized she had turned the entire room into crystal this time compared to when she was in the bathroom. Not only did everything turn into crystal, but the force was strong enough to cause few items and thin glass to break into pieces. "I don't want this.. Not here." Leaving the room engulfed in crystal, Freya grabbed her cloak and jumped out the window into the Jump City's Bay.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all. Sorry that this chapter was a bit slow, this was partially a filler chapter. I hope there was some part of this chapter that you liked. Review with positive or negative comments? Bye! :]<strong>


End file.
